convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelmina Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is a major character from [https://witch.wikia.com/wiki/Wilhelmina_%22Will%22_Vandom W.I.T.C.H.] and the main protagonist of the series. She made her series debut in [https://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnarok Ragnarok]. Canon Will Vandom is the leader of the multiversal defense force known as the Guardians of the Veil. Working with four other girls, she was chosen to wield the magical powers of The Heart of Kandrakar and use the fifth element Quintessence, to battle darkness. Will has led her team across dimensions to battle cosmic horrors and keep the balance of the universe in order. She has defeated various demons, gods, and monsters during her tenure as a Guardian of The Infinite Dimensions. Will is well known and respected both as a leader and friend by her allies and loved ones. Pre-Convergence The Oracle of Kandrakar sent The Guardians on a mission to investigate the Ashen Front, but Will was the only Guardian able to pass through the veil and is now responsible for combating The Order. Plot Involvement Ragnarok Will landed on the planet Ash and met both Mikasa Ackerman and Lwai Aura Tibesti. They both greeted her and struck up a brief conversation, before Will left to explore the rest of Ash, later bumping into an excavation team headed by the multiversal organizations investigating old ruins. Cell Games Reincarnated Will joined as a participant in the event. She defeated Beowolf in the first round, facing off against Ben Tennyson in the second. The two were so evenly matched that once their battle became airborne, Cell gave them a special rule, that whoever hit the ground first would lose. That loser was Will, as Ben found a clever way around this rule by creating a sword from the Earth itself and literally hitting her with it. Though she seemed to accept the outcome at the time, her loss to him fueled a resentment towards him that would erupt at later times, with her even referring to the loss as a technicality at one point. It should be noted that with this event being rewritten as ''The Second Cell Games'' after the events of Right Hand of the Magic God, only Will, Ben, and Mason Moretti remembered the original Cell Games, as only those involved in stopping Othinus retained memories of the Multiverse as it once was. Right Hand of the Magic God ''' Will appeared in this event, helping the other heroes fight Othinus and save the realms. She struck up a one-sided rivalry with Jiren, who believed him to be a worthy rival for her, attempting to do battle with him every chance she got throughout the event until the end of the fourth chapter. By the fifth chapter, her mental state began to deteriorate as Othinus used her godly powers to toy with the group; in an alternate multiverse created by Othinus in which the group were the true villains, Will had little qualm with the idea of murdering the Coalition Administration when they attempted to subdue her and the others, only giving pause when Othinus pointedly taunts Will by name-dropping her closest friends and what they might be like in her new multiverse. Thus, by the sixth chapter, even after the rest of the group resolves to reach Othinus with empathy, knowing that it would have been impossible to overpower her, Will continued trying to fight the Magic God, caring little for the others' alternate approach, but was easily incapacitated in that moment. After Othinus had her epiphany and restored the multiverse (with minor, inadvertent changes), she was maimed by DIO who attempted to take her power for himself. After DIO was defeated and Fiamma of the Right managed to heal Othinus by turning her into a fairy, Will expressed her intent to kill Othinus in the name of justice despite her already undoing her damages, but stood down only at the resistance of the others. '''Fighting of the Spirit Will returned to battle once the state of emergency was declared across the multiverse shortly after the events of the Othinus Incident, even despite the possibility that her mind was still clouded by her deterioration toward the end of the event. During the event, she often came into conflict with her supposed allies due to her personality and attitude clashing with others, whilst also expressing still that she believed Othinus needed to die, until she was eventually discharged following the third chapter, in which it was believed she had been influenced and overtaken by malevolence. Character Relationships * Ben Tennyson - The protagonist of Ben 10 who chronologically debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. Will believed herself to have a strong rivalry with Ben, even if it might have been more one-sided than anything, believing that she was as powerful as him, especially upon bitterly losing to him in battle when they first met in Cell Games Reincarnated. Will maintained this kind of exchange into Right Hand of the Magic God ''and ''Fighting of the Spirit, where she began to soften up toward Ben, even seeming to take a liking to him, but on the other side, Ben did not exactly return those feelings, instead being more wary around her unpredictable personality. * Jiren - A character from 'Dragon Ball '''who appeared in ''Right Hand of the Magic God. Like with Ben, Will held a bit of a one-sided rivalry with him, believing him to be a worthy opponent against her supposed power, but Jiren otherwise thought little of her compared to the rest of the survivors. Trivia * She loves frogs. * Will is an excellent swimmer and has won many championships for her school swim team. * Will often names the technology she uses. From toasters to giant mech war machines, Will is connected with her chosen thrall and gives the object its own unique personality and voice. * Will makes appearances in various non-canon side stories, including The God and the Guardian, The Kandrakar Conflict, and Divine Blade Crossing. * This incarnation of Will was supposed to be depicted as a composite variant, supposedly combining feats and powers from the comic book, animated series, and for some reason, the Superpower Wiki. However, unreasonable power scaling and a dark shift in personality compared to how Will is depicted canonically has led commentators to believe she was simply being portrayed with a wholly different take in mind. Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Cell Games Reincarnated Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Survivors Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit